Captain Gore
Captain Gore '('Captain Gideon Gorelieu, his full reputation name being Captain Gideon Gorelieu, and called by some Captain Blood, '''another drafted name is '''Black Bart.)' ' was the original antagonist for an early version of a port-side Haunted Mansion created by Ken Anderson. Captain Gore was a murderous, yet wealthy sea captain that owned a sea-side mansion that is now plagued with supernatural occurrences. His story has since been downgraded, and now only serves as the inspiration for the sea captain portrait in The Haunted Mansion. Background The attraction Captain Gore was housed in was originally going to be a walkthrough-type, with many of it's concepts and functions making it into the more lighthearted Haunted Mansion, and a loose variation of the storyline winding up in Phantom Manor. The Priscilla character eventually became the famous Bride Ghost seen in the attic of The Haunted Mansion. Ken Anderson first wrote up a story for Disneyland about a nautical themed manor owned by Captain Gore and his bride. Captain Gore has a shady backstory, though it varies in drafts, though one thing is certain, Captain Gore is a murderer, and his bloodthristy acts gave him that name. The tour of his abode would take place in a picture gallery, with a winding staircase leading up to an unseen room. The host is a butler named Beauregard, who then lowers the guests into the basement, as the floor is a secret lift, a concept that would later be thrown into the Stretching Gallery. The tour begins in the basement, and proceeds up to a foyer room. As the butler would tell the story of Captain Gore, hairy hands would emerge from the wall behind him in an attempted kidnap, supposedly Captain Gore's hands. Guests would then encounter the ghostly bride, Priscilla, slowly reveal the true story of Captain Gore. The end of the attraction would be marked by a well, with a massive clue to the events scratched in the walls saying "Ding dong dell, Priscilla's in the well. Who threw her in? The wicked cap-a-tain!" The butler finishes by saying "And about the color of the water, maybe it's the reflection of the sun, but by on odd coincidence, it's blood red." Many believe Captain Gore killed his bride by stuffing her in a chest and throwing her down a well, and another draft states that he just threw herself and no chest into the well, either way, the ghost of Priscilla tormented Captain Gore every night, and he hung himself in the rafters. Captain Gore is currently commemorated by a highly obscure tombstone hidden by foliage in Walt Disney World's Haunted Mansion. The "murderer" role in the Haunted Mansion was eventually picked up by Constance Hatchaway. Printed media ''Haunted Mansion (Slave Labor Graphics) In this comic series, the Captain Gore story (using the Captain Blood name) is incorporated into the backstory of Master Gracey and the Ghost Host in a manner that blends the story of the Mansion with Pirates of the Caribbean. After mutinying against his captain Randall Pace (who became the Hatbox Ghost), he took on the alias of Captain Blood. He became one of the most successful pirates operating in the Caribbean, but when the Golden Age of Piracy went into decline, he betrayed his crew and retired to New Orleans, again assuming the Gracey name. ''Disney Kingdoms An inspiration of Captain Gore servers as the antagonist of the Disney Kingdoms series. He is simply referred to as the "Sea Captain" and appears to be a combination between the Mariner portrait and Captain Gore. Though it isn't Captain Gore himself, the character directly alludes to him multiple times. He has trapped all the ghosts in the mansion with a curse and seeks a treasure guarded by Constance Hatchaway. The Sea Captain was eventually beheaded by Constance due to simply being an annoyance to her and "pirates sing too much". His head is kept locked away in one of the Hatbox Ghost's hatboxes. Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Captains Category:Murderers